What a Pain
by JennaJayfeather
Summary: "Dento could be such a pain at times, but he was her pain." Dento/Iris Oneshot


**What a Pain**

Iris felt like purring as she was held in Dento's gentle embrace. His white hand was tenderly stroking her side. "Where shall we go out tonight?" she asked. Her eyes were half-closed in pure bliss.

"I already have a place in mind." he murmured lovingly into her ear. Would it be a romantic dinner for two? A ride on the Ferris wheel? A relaxing night under the stars…? She looked at his green eyes in wide-eyed wonder and he grinned from ear to ear. "We're going to the Battle Subway!" What? Iris blinked in disbelief and the world literally seemed to freeze. The only thing she could feel was Dento's heart beat faster as excitement began to pulse through his veins. "Aren't you excited Iris? This is going to be GREEAT!~~~" He jumped up and dragged her forcefully to their area of "interest".

People crowded around, wandering through the lobbies or trying to catch their 7:00 train ride. They shoved against her and Dento forcefully, not caring about who they were shoving into.

"Hey watch who you're shoving!" she yelled. She looked at Dento hoping that he would back her up. He was shaking in pure excitement. His eyes were large and round like an excited puppy dog's.

"Airisu! Look at….how lovely….no...GORGEOUS of a taste it has! I've never encountered something like it before! It's so beautiful!" Iris shot him an un-amused look. "Dento! You've seen it before! A train is a train!" Dento frowned quickly and replaced it with an exaggerated smile. "But not in _this_ condition! This scratch wasn't here before and according to my calculations-"

"Are we going to ride the train or not?" she cut him off.

"That's a wonderful idea Iris!" he smiled happily. Instantly she wished she never mentioned them taking a ride as she remembered what happened _last time_. Embarrassment flooded through her cheeks just from the mere the memory of it.

As Dento got the tickets ready she squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked at her curiously with a smile still planted on his face. "What is it my dear Airisu?" "Dento…can you _promise_ me you won't make a scene on the train?" Dento took a tug at his bowtie. "Iris, I never make a scene. I'm a calm headed, bright eyed young gentleman who is humbly at his service to please you." _Yeah…right._ She thought.

"Deeento! Last time you freaking smashed your face against the glass leaving nose prints on it!" She shouted. Dento bent down close to her face and placed a finger under her chin. To not look into his eyes was unavoidable. "_Non non!_ Airisu, I promise you I won't do that, I'll keep myself controlled like always." He said as he puffed out his chest.

"Airisu, Airisu! Look at that!" he called out to her. An excited shiver went up his spine as he pointed outside the front of a window. Angrily she grabbed him by the backside of his vest.

"Dento, I don't care about the control systems," an offended look appeared on his normally happy-go-lucky face and before he could say something she continued on, "Dento, I don't care if you saw a pink Crobat driving it. Just calm down a bit and sit down _please_?" For once it seemed like he actually picked up her emotions and he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Airisu…" he whispered. Thinking she had been a bit too harsh on him she rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok Dento. I think subways are interesting." she lied. Or did she? Some of it did seem a bit interesting only she wished her boyfriend wouldn't be so expressive about it. Dento blinked a few times absorbing her words.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she smiled. Dento looked like he was going to say something but then his face instantly lit up.

"Airisu! Look we made it to Anville Town!" he gripped her hand tightly as he rushed her off the Subway. "Airisuuu!~" He called again. "Look at how much of a lovely taste the stars have tonight!" Iris had to admit, the stars were absolutely lovely. Dento laughed happily as he ran around trying to get a better view of the night sky. She smiled fondly at him. He looked so happy that she couldn't help but feel happy as well. Iris giggled. Dento could be such a pain at times, but he was her pain.


End file.
